


Little Red Dress

by in_motu_proprio



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Little Red Dress, Pining, Sex, Wingman Bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 08:16:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8971516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/in_motu_proprio/pseuds/in_motu_proprio
Summary: Inspired by the scene where Peggy wears the red dress in Captain America:  First Avenger.





	

Steve couldn’t stop looking at Peggy. She was standing across the bar with her back to him and all he could do was stare. The red dress she was wearing hugged her curves and the swell of her backside was incredibly well outlined through the fabric. “Steve,” he turned, looking at Bucky. “You’re staring. I mean… I get it, believe me. She looks…” Bucky whistled softly. Steve was mortified to be caught staring, and yet he was right back at it. “You really can’t stop.” 

“… “ He opened his mouth and closed it, because there was no use denying it. Steve was head over heels for Peggy and knowing that tomorrow could be life or death, all he could think of was taking her in his arms. “It makes me feel like a heel. I ought to be her friend and cut it out.” 

“You realize she’s got the hots for you, right?” Steve’s eyes went wide. Bucky was joking. “No, serious,” he had another long pull from his whisky and nodded. “Steve, literally all you’d have to do is go over there and take her hand.” The thought of that made Steve’s heart leap out of his chest. His fingers had brushed her hand or wrist from time to time, passing things between them. Steve knew for a fact that if he touched the skin over her wrist bone, Peggy bit her bottom lip. The thought of doing it, of sliding his fingers in to lace with hers made Steve flush and look away. 

“You know I love you, Steve. But you really… really need to grow a pair.” James stood up and clasped his friend on the shoulder. “If you fuck this up it’s on you buddy boy.” Bucky gave his shoulder another hard squeeze before he walked right over to Peggy, standing next to her at the bar. Steve couldn’t make out what they were saying despite his enhanced hearing. All he knew was that a minute later, Peggy was walking over to Steve with a bottle of whisky in one hand and two glasses clutched between her fingers. 

“Lieutenant Barnes said you wished to speak to me?” The low light in the bar seemed to cling to her, lighting Peggy’s hair up from behind. Steve wasn’t drunk but he was quite sure she’d think he was. “Steve?” Her brow rose. Steve found his manners quite suddenly, standing and taking the bottle and glasses from her before pulling out her seat. “Thank you.”

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to be rude,” Peggy waved the thought away with a swish of her fingers, red nail polish flashing. “I think Bucky was…”

“The weather will be favorable…” They talked over each other and Peggy flushed a little bit, glancing away. How was she real? Steve swallowed thickly. “Go ahead.” They spoke together again and both let out little nervous laughs. “Please, go ahead Steve.” 

He loved how she said his name, her posh accent making such a simple name sound like something real special. “I was going to say that Bucky is very drunk.” 

“Yes, yes he is,” Peggy agreed, watching Bucky lean in against Dugan at the bar. “But,” she said softly, “he wasn’t the one staring at me.” She nodded when Steve looked shocked at being found out. “There’s a mirror over the bar.” Steve suddenly felt caught out, as though he were fully uncovered. 

“I didn’t intend to offend you, Peg.” 

“Did I say I was offended,” she asked with her head cocked to the side. Peggy leaned in a little bit, pouring them each a glass of whisky. It would be wasted on Steve, but he would drink with her. “In fact,” she handed him her glass, “I picked this dress out with you in mind.” Peggy’s fingernail brushed the inside of Steve’s ring finger and he thought he was going to keel over right then and there. Shivers ran through his body and he felt like his guts were on fire. 

“It’s beautiful,” Steve said softly. He wanted to add _you’re beautiful,_ but was worried about being overheard. Peggy’s career was important to her and he wasn’t going to chance anyone looking down on her or thinking she was a loose woman. Ever. Instead of speaking, Steve flexed his fingertip as they passed the glass between them, training the inside of her wrist then over the swell of her wrist bone. Peggy made this soft, breathy little sound and Steve wanted to come across the table. Every nerve was on high alert. 

“Thank you.” Peggy’s fingers lingered on the glass, and her eyes lingered on Steve. A flush was creeping up over Peggy’s décolletage and Steve found himself wanting to run his lips over her collar bones, to feel the satin lining around the neck of her dress rub his cheek. “To a successful day,” she toasted, her hand having moved to pick up her own glass. Peggy took the drink in a go, Steve watching the way the whisky glistened on her lips as she set the glass down. 

“A successful day,” he echoed. They drank through the next few hours until the bar had started to empty, their friends going back to the hotel they were staying in for the night. It was really just a bunch of rooms over a department store. Peggy was the only one who had her own room and Steve had thought about that constantly. They talked about everything, the alcohol clearly calming Peggy down. A flush rose on her cheeks as the night wore on and by the time they were heading out to leave Steve could feel the heat of all that whisky on her. 

Peggy stood, giggling just a little when her feet got the best of her. Steve reached out and caught her, his arm looping around her waist. Steve could feel the warmth pouring out of her, and the look she was giving him was driving Steve crazy. Steve’s fingers flexed a little on her back and he pressed his thigh to hers. The giggle stopped as she looked up at him, brown eyes wide, almost hopeful. “Maybe it’s time to go upstairs, I mean… for you to… I…” Steve felt Peggy’s fingers run down his arm, the thick wool keeping too much from his senses. 

“Will you walk me to my room?” Peggy was giving him every chance in the world, and while it wasn’t like Steve didn’t WANT to take her up on it, he was terrified. Peggy was such a classy lady, much too good for a poor kid from Brooklyn. She was a real lady and Steve was nothing like an upright gentlemen. 

“O…oh of course,” Steve told her, stepping back. Her fingers stayed on his elbow before her arm slid through. She stood close and Steve could smell a mix of Peggy’s lilac perfume and the alcohol they’d drank hanging in the air between them. Steve had settled up awhile back and so they left the bar, Peggy saying no to her coat. 

“I’m warm,” she told him.

“I know.” Steve flushed, thinking about how forward that must have sounded. 

“And who’s fault is that,” Peggy chided, poking him in the side. Steve felt panicked. “You’re the one who was filling my glass.” Her fingers settled on his chest as they walked and Steve wondered if she could feel how hard she had his heart pounding. “Look,” Peggy’s eyes were on the sky, the stars brilliant. “Isn’t it beautiful?” 

“So beautiful,” Steve said softly. He was not looking at the stars. Steve’s fingers moved over her bare forearm and Peggy’s gaze returned to him. The want was so bad Steve couldn’t breathe. Peggy’s hand moved down from his elbow, shifting to lace their fingers together. Steve knew he needed to screw up his courage and finally do something. Her palm pressed to his and Steve let out a soft sound. “Peg…” 

“Come to my room.” It was direct, clear, and so very Peggy. She’d tried to be good about it, to let him lead, but she clearly knew they were both going in the same direction and had no problem steering while he got himself in check. Her fingertips ran down his cheek as she leaned in to brush her lips over his. Steve had had a lot of asthma attacks in his life. This was like that times a thousand. The moment Peggy’s lips brushed his, Steve was breathless. It was quick, a soft peck that left him wanting more. 

Peggy went to walk away, tugging on his hand a little. Steve didn’t know what took him over, but he pulled her back to him, holding her tight to his chest as he crashed their lips together. It was maybe a little too hard at first, but once Steve found a good rhythm with her, Steve had Peggy breathless and making soft little noises deep in her chest. She was the first to pull back, needing to catch her breath. Now that he’d allowed his fingers to move on her, they continued to roam her back, the heat pouring out of her drawing them to the small of her back. Neither spoke for quite some time, Peggy just looking at him sort of shocked. 

Eventually, Steve leaned in again, deciding if he was in for a penny he was in for a pound. Peggy was more than willing, opening her lips so his tongue could run over the inside of her bottom lip. He was trying to be careful with her hair, but the same could not be said for Peggy. Her fingers had sunk into Steve’s hair at the nape of his neck early on and were roaming through the strands, getting shudders and little groans from Steve as her nails scraped his scalp. 

“If you don’t take me back to my room soon,” Peggy whispered against his throat, “I’m going to become positively indecent right here in the middle of the square.” It wasn’t like the way they were kissing was entirely decent, but Steve got her meaning. Her lips ran over Steve’s earlobe and his hands tightened hard on her back, pulling Peggy up off her feet against him. “Steve…” Her eyes were wide, but his were looking around. Steve found a closed shop across the square and went for it, not letting go of a firm grip around Peggy’s waist. She stayed breathless, her lips caressing his throat. 

In the low gaslight outside the shop, Steve pressed Peggy to the glass of the front window, kissing her hard as he reached out to grab the old door handle and force it. He heard the pop as the lock broke and promised himself he’d go pay for it tomorrow morning before they left. Her mouth was running down his jaw as Steve picked Peggy up and carried her into the shop. She’d been honest at least, she _was_ on the verge of something indecent. She’d gone right to him, wrapping her legs around Steve’s waist as he grabbed for her. 

He could feel the bolts of fabric brushing his shoulder as he passed with her pressed to him. He had no clue what kind of shop it was until he saw the mirrors. They’d come into a tailor’s shop. “Steve,” her mouth moved back to his as he pressed her back to the middle mirror, It shifted just a little but Steve didn’t care. He had Peggy in tight against him, her lips on his, breasts pressed to his chest. She moaned his name and Steve decided he wanted to hear that as many times as he could tonight. The sound of his name said like that from her lips, Steve couldn’t think straight. She started to roll her hips against him a little and Steve’s hands gripped her waist hard, thumbs running under her breasts. “Less clothes,” was all Peggy had to say before Steve pulled back a little and shed his coat, dropping it to the ground behind him while her hands went for his shirt. Steve’s moved to her thighs, pulling her dress up until his hand was running over the top of her stockings. “Steve.”

There it was again, that tone, that urgency that made Steve want to live in that tone, to bask in that need. Steve wanted to spend the rest of his life doing things to make Peggy get to this tone. He looked at her, meeting her eyes. They were all pupil at this point, staring at him with such need and expectation that Steve almost wilted under the pressure of it. Almost. His hand moved up her thigh, touching bare, soft skin as he moved higher. She moaned for him when his fingertips touched her wet underpants. “Oh Peg.” His tone got a shiver out of her, or maybe it was the fact that his hand was now cupping her, palm tucked in firmly against her. 

She was soaking through the fabric and Steve’s fingers weren’t helping the matter, pushing the fabric between her folds as she pushed down against his hand. He watched as she moved up, her hands reaching behind her to catch the zipper on her dress, pulling it down enough that she could slip her shoulders out. Every inch of skin she revealed was one Steve had to touch. He couldn’t, though. One arm was around Peggy’s waist, holding her close, and the other was between her legs. Lest she think he wasn’t appreciative, Steve leaned in and ran his lips over her shoulder. 

“I need to get this off,” Peggy told Steve of her dress. He knew that meant he’d have to put her down, but the idea of it was horrifying. Despite that, he let her down, making sure she had her feet under her before he pulled back. Peggy turned around, his hand in hers. “Unzip me?” She led his fingers to the half pulled zipper, touching her bare back a moment with a sort of prayerful focus. Steve swore he could hear the teeth of the zipper disengaging as they stood there. It wasn’t until the zipper found its end that Steve realized he was holding his breath. He reached up and stroked her bare shoulder down, pushing the fabric from her arms first. 

Steve was careful, watching with rapt attention as each inch of Peggy’s skin was revealed. Instead of just letting the dress drop to the floor, Steve moved with it, kneeling as it pooled at her feet. Steve’s mouth moved with it, running over the silk of her slip where it lay against her stomach. As he did, Steve moved one of her feet then the other out of the circle of fabric, his fingertips firm on her fine ankle as she lifted one foot then the other. Peggy was making these soft noises, a sort of little gasp, as his mouth moved down over her thigh as his fingers moved under her slip. 

Every touch made Steve want her more and that was something Steve hadn’t thought himself capable of. Peggy reached to the hem of her slip and pulled it off, tossing it aside. Steve’s hand had moved back between her thighs but seeing it there against the soft blue of her undergarments was enough to give Steve pause. That feeling of being unworthy went through him again. She was perfect. Her trim waist gave way to a wide backside that Steve’s hands were dying to get a real grip on. And that wasn’t even mentioning her bosom. Her fingers ran through his hair and Steve looked up at her. “You’re sure?” 

Steve’s heart pounded as he watched her. Why had he asked that? She stepped back and Steve thought he’d really messed it up this time. Instead of speaking at first, Peggy just reached behind her. It took Steve a moment, but as her brassiere strap slouched down her shoulder, he realized what she was doing. “Is this sure enough for you?” Peggy let the fabric drop and Steve’s jaw did the same. She smiled at him, a little girlish noise in her throat. HIs complete focus on her seemed to empower and amuse Peggy. “What about this?” Steve was transfixed as he watched Peggy’s hands move down her body. 

Her fingers hooked into her underwear and Steve watched as Peggy drew the blue silk from her body. It hit the floor and Steve was left with Peggy on display for him, standing there clearly a little nervous but mostly looking like a goddess. “That’ll work,” Steve smile, moving to his feet. “Peggy you’re even more beautiful than I thought you’d be.” 

“You thought of me,” she asked coyly, reaching out to continue unbuttoning Steve’s shirt. 

“Constantly.” His hand ran down her side, running his fingertips down to her hip then letting them move to her backside, groaning as he finally got to touch it. She stripped him of his shirt, running her mouth over the collar of his undershirt. She left a smudge of red lipstick on the white collar, but Steve didn’t care. 

“And what did you think about?” Peggy went for his undershirt and Steve grabbed her by the waist. She let out a squeak, but went along when he carried her to the counter and put her bare backside on the cool wood. 

“I thought about a lot,” Steve confessed. “But a lot of it was focused on tasting you.” The look of surprise on Peggy’s face was something he’d treasure. She didn’t get surprised very often. With no more than that, Steve dropped to his knees between Peggy’s legs, spreading them so he could freely move. She’d been on his fingers so he’d smelled her before that moment, but now that he was so close, Steve was drowning in her scent. “Wow,” Steve groaned, his lips caressing the inside of her thigh as his hands moved down to the garters, unhooking them as his lips caressed her skin. 

“Steve… my… my God,” she gasped, her leg sliding up over his shoulder as Steve rolled her stocking down. Peggy was soft in all the right spots, those sweet bare legs wrapping around his ears. Peggy’s fingers ran through Steve’s hair, tightening as his tongue ran through her folds. Peggy was soft and warm, the kind of warmth that penetrated Steve’s skin as he pressed his face against her. From the noises she was making, Peggy appreciated his technique. It took only minutes before she was shuddering against his face, her hands pressed into the back of Steve’s head. “My Lord.” She opened her eyes, meeting his as she slowly relaxed her thighs. 

Steve just smiled, running his hands up and down the outsides of her thighs. His lips were taking care of the inside of her thigh, keeping Peggy’s hips jumping as Steve moved to his feet. She caught him up in a kiss, sort of sweet and breathless as her hands went for Steve’s belt. Steve reached in to help her, toeing off his shoes. Peggy kissed him like it was going out of style, her thighs not making it very easy to take off his pants. It didn’t matter. They managed it well enough between soft moans and shudders. She was pulling him to her, her hand searching. Steve stopped her, catching her by the wrists. “Peggy….” She looked up, smiling. The smile was naughty and Steve leaned in to kiss her again, finally feeling her fingers wrap around his cock. “Holy hell.” Steve’s head dipped forward to press his forehead to hers. 

“Ok,” Peggy asked. 

“More than,” Steve agreed, catching her mouth with his as Peggy gave him a few slow strokes. Her teeth ran over his bottom lip down to his jaw and Steve didn’t know how he’d gone all these years without knowing the back of his jawbone was an incredibly tender spot. Peggy had zeroed in on it and he could feel his blood jumping in his veins with every scrape of her teeth. Peggy wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled herself to the edge of the counter, one brow raised. The height was right, but Steve found himself suddenly worried. 

“What?” Her fingers ran through his hair, while the other hand stayed busy giving him slow, firm strokes that were driving Steve bloody wild. “You’re giving me a look.” 

“You’re sure you don’t want a bed?” Peggy pressed both palms to his cheeks and pulled Steve into a slow, sweet kiss, her legs wrapping around his waist tighter. It brought his front to hers, his hard cock to rest high on her thigh. 

Peggy broke the kiss and looked Steve straight in the eye. Her hand snaked between them, wrapping around Steve again and guiding him to her. “I want you; bed, counter, or floor.” That was all Steve needed to hear and he pushed forward, the head of his cock brushing her folds. Peggy was burning heat around him, her legs drawing her fast against him. He wasn’t inside her, just pressed up, rubbing. She let him take over, positioning himself then pushing. She let out this soft little gasp when he breeched her. He went to pull back and she grabbed his wrist. “Don’t you dare!” 

Steve smiled, pushing forward just a little bit. Peggy was a vice, a soft, hot vice around him. “MyGod,” Steve groaned as his head fell froward onto her shoulder. “Peggy.” She pressed her palms to his cheeks and angled him up to look at her, catching his bottom lip between her teeth. She was urging him down, flexing her hips against him in slow little movements that were driving Steve crazy. He wanted to push home, to have her in a go, but he wasn’t a jerk. Bucky had told him a long time ago that girls needed time to adjust and he’d been right. But then Peggy wasn’t a girl and this probably wasn’t her first time. Actually, judging from the way she was moving her hips, it clearly wasn’t her first time. 

“Steve,” Peggy ran her fingers through his hair. “I’m ready. Please.” Steve needed to hear no more. He pushed in slow but fully, burying himself in Peggy and swearing a prayer out against her soft shoulder. Her fingers ran up and down his spine, squeezing and scraping her nails. “Yes… My God, Steve. Yes.” He glanced up and caught an image of his back, Peggy’s red nails digging into the skin. The low light in the shop was making their reflections look rather like ghosts around them. Peggy pulled him out of his thoughts with a hard kiss. She was sure, knew what she wanted, and Steve was so glad that he hadn’t imagined her wrong. 

Peggy was different than any other woman he’d met. Before the serum, no woman had looked twice at him. After the serum, they were all over him. The novelty wore off quickly when he realized so many just laid there, thinking they HAD to or like it was some badge of honor. Not Peggy. His Peggy was pushing back on him, kissing him hard, and giving as good as she got. That was one of the many reasons she was perfect. It took a moment for them to find the rhythm that suited them best, but once they did, Steve had Peggy crying out his name and shuddering around him. Steve followed soon after, withdrawing close to the end. He intended to finish against her thigh, but Peggy moved her hand between them, taking over the stroking 

“Peg….” Steve finished in Peggy’s hand, groaning her name against her throat. She stroked him long after he’d finished, sucking up the long column of his neck. Steve gently took her hand, using his undershirt to clean her fingers, not meeting her eye until Peggy took him by the chin and made him. Had he been alright? Was she ok? Were THEY ok? 

“You were quite good,” Peggy told Steve approvingly. Was she a mind reader now? “I wasn’t expecting that.” Steve felt mildly insulted. “I assumed you’d be… “

“Terrible?”

“Very new to it all,” Peggy corrected as she wrapped her thighs around his waist again and pulled him close. “I have to say, you impressed me, Captain. That doesn’t happen often.” Peggy kissed Steve and he was glad to have a minute to get his thoughts together. Sometimes that was really hard to do around Peggy. “Care to impress me again?” 

She gave him a wink and Steve flushed. “In one night?” Steve hadn’t actually been with a girl like that. Usually it was a quick hand job or maybe a mouth, but it was rarely actual sex. 

“Yes, in one night,” Peggy scoffed. “Unless you’re not up to it.” She raised one brow and Steve smiled, kissing her and showing with a slow roll of his hips that he hadn’t actually gone down all the way yet. “You did promise to walk me to my room.” Steve looked away and Peggy’s brow creased. “What? Is something wrong?” 

“… it’s just…. Well….” 

“Out with it, Rogers.” Peggy was pulling back, looking for something to cover herself with. “Was it terrible? You didn’t seem like it was terrible.” 

“No, Peggy,” Steve took her shoulders. “You’re loud.” Peggy looked at him, shocked. “I liked that. I liked it a whole lot, but… the walls in that place are thin.” Steve hoped that she understood he was just trying to look out for her. “We probably still have a few hours until the owner shows up.” 

“And you owe him a lock,” Peggy pointed out. “I can’t believe you broke a lock like that.” Her hands traced up and down his biceps. “And where did you learn to use your mouth like that?” Peggy raised her brow and Steve almost laughed. 

“I toured with USO girls for months,” he pointed out. “Things happen.” Steve shrugged and Peggy wrapped her arms around his neck. 

“Well, if you see the girls who taught you that, do thank them from me.” Her lips ran up his jaw again, working that soft spot just behind his jawbone. Steve could feel himself stiffening again. He’d never had a lot of opportunity to test endurance with sex, but this was promising. “Why Steve,” Peggy’s brow rose, “is that your gun or are you happy to see me?” 

She reached down and gave him a few strokes, getting Steve to the point where he was jumping and gasping. “Lay down on the floor,” she told him firmly, giving his cock a squeeze before unwrapping herself from around him. Steve picked up a piece of fabric, laying it down before getting on the floor. Peggy was following him and Steve wondered why it was he hadn’t been able to focus on her breasts before. Maybe it was this particular view, but they looked quite big. 

Peggy straddled Steve, not pushing him inside, but trapping him between her body and his own. Steve watched as Peggy started to move, her hips shifting in a slow, deliberate circle as she brought his hands to her breasts. She started to moan the moment his fingers stroked her nipple and didn’t stop. Peggy bent down as he bent up, wrapping his lips around her nipple as she shifted on him. He could feel the wet heat of her folds around him, watching how Peggy angled her hips because she seemed to be using him to rub the place her folds met. Steve moved his hand there, not quite sure what it was, but knowing when he found it by the gasp Peggy made. “God,” Peggy also cursed, getting a grin out of Steve as his fingers started to really move. 

Peggy’s hips were jumping, her body radiating heat and need as her voice grew. Steve’s teeth ran over one nipple and he felt Peggy’s climax as much as he saw and heard it. She’d pressed her body against his, the place they’d joined pulsing and grabbing at the underside of his cock as she jerked hard. “I could watch you do that all day,” Steve confided, his lips just barely touching Peggy’s throat. “That’s the most beautiful thing I’ve seen in my life.” Steve’s hands cupped Peggy’s breasts, mouth moving from one to the other, teasing his tongue over her hard nipples. Peggy owned her body in a way none of the other women he’d been with had. There were some that tried to feign confidence, but it was never like this. “I want you, Peg. Tell me I can have you again.” 

“Always,” Peggy agreed as she raised up and reached between them. Steve had expected to put Peggy on her back, but instead she was reaching, moving him into position so she could sink down on him. She took it slow at first, letting out a little noise she cut off by biting her bottom lip. “I really am loud. Why hasn’t anyone told me?”

“Because it’s incredibly arousing,” Steve smiled. “You make amazing noises.” Peggy’s hips were starting to move again, slow, fluid rolls that were making Steve harder by the moment. He hadn’t been all the way there, but enough to get inside. Peggy seemed to have no problem getting him the rest of the way there with just the slow circle of her hips. He couldn’t stop staring at her breasts and the sort of liquid way they moved under her skin. Peggy had glorious, pale, heavy breasts that Steve couldn’t keep his mouth from. Peggy seemed like she was building again, riding on him until she was breathless. 

She might well have been the most stunning woman he’d ever seen, certainly the most beautiful naked woman he’d ever seen. Steve watched as Peggy’s hand slid between her thighs, parting the soft cover of hair so she could slip two fingers close to the very front where he paid the most attention when tasting a woman. Steve sat up, catching her lips as she let out soft moans. His Peggy was deliriously beautiful and all Steve could do was arch and move his hips, trying to push her body into one of those deliciously rough climaxes that made her body grip his johnson hard. Her hands moved down his chest, squeezing. “Your chest is ….” 

“I was thinking the same thing,” Steve laughed. Peggy smiled, then laughed, delighting Steve. Her hand landed on his shoulder and Steve brought it to his mouth, sucking the taste of her from her index finger and changing Peggy’s expression from a smile to a smoldering look that ended with her shoving him flat on his back and riding him to her completion. She paused after, panting as she laid against him, dark hair scattered on his chest. Steve could feel her breath across his nipple, then her lips and teeth caressing his pectoral muscles. 

She only took a few moments before she sat up again. Steve took advantage of her exhaustion, putting Peggy on her back as gently as she could. He brought her thighs up around his waist and began to move. They were close, breath mingling as Steve had her. The way she was moaning and moving back against him, though, he thought maybe she was having him again, too. That turned Steve on a great deal. Peggy seemed so sure of herself in bed, so confident about what aroused her. Her legs locked in around his waist, crossed ankles keeping her snug against him as Steve pushed harder and faster toward the end. He was close and moved to pull back. Peggy just shook her head and kissed him, tightening her grip. Steve couldn’t contain himself then, filling Peggy after a few more thrusts. 

They lay together in a sweaty mess on the floor of the tailor’s shop, Steve eventually rolling off of Peggy to lay next to her. Their shoulders were touching but somehow that wasn’t enough. He reached down a little and took her hand, lacing their fingers together and bringing the back of her hand to his chest. “I know we have to move soon,” Peggy pointed out as the sound of the early morning birds chirping met Steve’s ears, “but can we lie here just a little while longer?” Steve liked the sound of that and nodded, pulling the nearest piece of fabric over them as he held a dishrag-limp, smiling Peggy Carter to his chest. For a little while life was good.


End file.
